Twilight Remixed
by KBvampy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if someone basically rewrote twilight and added or changed a few things? Well I have so I wrote this revamped story.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I, Kimi, do not own any of these characters nor the book itself, which is really upsetting because I'm a diehard fan of twilight/new moon & soon eclipse. The only thing I do own is this plot line and if someone else has it it's pure coincidence. Thanks!

**Introduction**

Rain poured down from the heaven's, trickling like a flashflood down my window, and pounding against the roof threatening to break entrance into my small suburban home which was owned by my dad, Charlie. My mom used to live here too at one point, and only when I was a baby until she up and moved with me to Phoenix. Sometimes I'd find myself wishing for the warmth of the sun grazing across my skin and the amazing beach scene but then of course I reminded myself that I couldn't leave Charlie here all on his own, he could barely cook.

I paced my room from my window ledge to my closet which was opened wide with clothes neatly hanging on pristine hangers which had been empty of clothes for the past few years. My mind wandered as too what I was going to wear in such gloomy weather. Thunder roared overhead and that only distracted me for a moment.

Reaching my closet for the billionth time I grasped around a pair of light blue flared jeans with holes in the knees, very authentic might I add. I created the holes when I fell down about three concrete steps, I was always falling, I don't think I can remember one time in my life I wasn't a complete klutz. 

My eyes wandered up and down, side to side, in my closet for a decent shirt, hoodie, or sweater and tee combo. I finally reached the conclusion I needed to go shopping, none of the things in my closet remotely matched the next and it was only a matter of time before I was voted by my friends onto the "How Do I Look" television show. I groaned at my displeasure and finally decided on a light purple blouse, at least I'll look halfway decent.

I walked over to my dresser where my jewelry box was placed but tripped over a sock on the floor. Laughing at myself, I opened up the small brown box filled with costume jewelry and a nice thing here or there.

Selecting a small silver necklace with an oddly shaped hear on the chain I placed it around my neck and closed the clutch. I picked up a pair of white sneakers which were soo small they resembled a toddlers shoes and a pair of white and purple tie-dye socks. I slipped everything on my feet and stared at my look in the mirror.

I nodded in acceptance and ran down the stairs to the kitchen table; my keys were lying in a bowl in the center of the table. Charlie sat in the next room over watching his usual sports, I wondered what sport it was this time but shrugged the thought out of my head. I had to hurry over to Jessica's for our small get together, if that's even what you wanted to call it. To me it seemed more like an 'I feel bad for the new girl so I'm going to invite her over for popcorn and a movie' type thing.

_"Hey Charlie?!"_ I yelled from the kitchen and looking into the small den where nothing had changed since the time my mom and him moved in here. His blonde hair which clung to his hard lightly turned around to face me. I smiled meekly at his handsome features, why didn't I get any good looks? I thought to myself.

_"Yeah, Bells?"_ He asked surprised that I was waiting in the kitchen smiling and slowly reaching for my keys to my new but yet ooh soo old truck. His eyes shifted from my hand which was heading towards the keys to my weirdly smiling face. "What do you need?"

_"I'm supposed to head over to this girl Jessica's house tonight for a movie and popcorn… can I go or do you want me to stay home?"_ I asked awkwardly, I usually wasn't a social person and he obviously knew that. The expression on his face seemed to tell exactly everything he was thinking in about two seconds. First off he was surprised I had already gained a "friend", if that's what you even wanted to call her and secondly, he was surprised I was even going out in this terrible weather.

_"Sure Bella, but let me drive you, the weather out is just terrible and I'd rather you didn't drive in this."_ He agreed and slowly rose from the couch over to where I was standing. He placed a warm, strong hand on my shoulder and smiled with pride. "I told you you'd be fine at school, you've already made a friend."

_"If that's even what you want to call her."_ I mumbled under my breath but quickly answered back to him with. _"Yeah Charlie, you were right."_

We gathered our jackets hanging from the coat rack near the door, turned off all the lights, and headed out the door into the storm which could've been considered a hurricane or maybe a blizzard without cold or snow.

Rushing in the car I slid in a puddle and launched myself at the door which Charlie had opened for me from his side of the cop mobile as I called it. I clung to the door uneasily trying to regain my terrible balance.

I finally plopped myself into his cop mobile and seat belted myself in. This could almost be considered a weird ride just like the ride from the airport back to his house had been but I think we were getting better at talking to each other. His car had a tinted smell of coconut from the air freshener which hung from the mirror. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath to gather up all the delicious smell.

We arrived at Jessica's house in the heat of the storm, lightening bolts shattered through the sky every ten seconds and thunder rumbled after it, as if it was a heavy man chasing after his light, beautiful crush. I thanked my dad for the drive and told him he could pick me up in about two hours. Maybe tonight won't be weird or awkward… maybe we'd even become real friends.


	2. Chapter 1  Mysterious Guy

**N/A:** Okay, soo summer boredom has finally gotten to me and I had a desperate need to write another re-vamped story of twilight and since the new book is coming out soon (august 7 – I reserved my copy) I decided to write again. I really hope you like this, please leave reviews mkay? Haha wee.

**Chapter 1 – **Mystery Guy

I tapped rapidly against poor Jessica's old wooden door, and waited for an answer of some sort. Raindrops plopped onto my head from Jessica's porch roof and trickled down my cheeks. My hair was officially drenched and I wasn't even out in the rain for more than five seconds.

The golden doorknob slowly turned and Jessica's mom, I'm assuming answered the door. _"Hello dear, you must be Isabella? Jessica has talked soo much about you since today, was today your first day in school? I don't remember her ever mentioning you until a few hours ago. You're Charlie's daughter aren't you? He's a lovely man, you know, very helpful and kind."_ The questions poured out of her mouth like a raging river and I didn't know which one to answer first or even what the past questions she asked were.

_"Yes, I'm Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella, if you don't mind. Charlie's my dad, he's a really good dad too, I'm glad you like him. Jessica's really nice, she was very helpful today."_ I answered almost robotically as my mind searched for answers to all the questions she poured on me. My eyes fixed onto hers but then moved behind her at the welcoming dry home behind her. Would this lady ever let me inside and out of this storm?

_"Ooh my, I forgot it was raining, it rains soo much here you almost don't even notice it. I'm sure you'll get used to it, dear."_ She blurted out again interrupting my rant of answering her questions. Her face was round and sweet, almost like Mary Poppins and her outfit resembled something of Strawberry Shortcake's. _"Come on in sweetheart, I'll call Jessica down right away."_

Her mom scurried away from the door after I stepped in and shut it tightly towards the staircase at the back of the house. The walls were a warm light, milky yellow which made it seem like the sun could be found somewhere on the ceiling. Pictures hung from the walls of the family, and a school picture of Jessica.

_"Jessica! Jessica! Your new friend Isabella… I mean Bella is here!" _ She called and corrected herself as she messed up my name. Why did everyone do that? Was it really that hard to remember Bella? I mean… it was definitely shorter than Isabella.

A reply echoed down the staircase, followed by a lot of rapid footsteps which sounded all around the upstairs of the house.

Finally a rather short featured, curly dark haired girl emerged from the stairs, her mother slowly moving into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, she must have been impressed with me or something, very strange.

_"Hey Jessica."_ I bluntly said but smiled as she approached me with a bounce in her step and a perfect smile sprawled across her face. _"What's on the agenda for tonight?"_ I was praying for a scary movie, they never freaked me out but were still just as enjoyable.

_"Well, I was thinking I could cook some delicious homemade popcorn and melt some butter on it and then we could watch a movie."_ She replied and giggled a little at herself. Her laugh definitely was the cutest thing, I wish I could laugh like that, instead I sounded like a donkey. _"I have a ton of movies, I like scary movies soo I have more movies like that than chick flicks."_

"A scary movie sounds great, and the popcorn sounds delicious." I blurted out getting very excited over a scary movie and homemade popcorn. _"I say we watch The Messengers, that is if you have it."_

"Are you kidding?! Of course I have it, that's like my favorite movie." She screeched with excitement. We gathered up our popcorn and sat on her love seated couch. The movie played and played but a strange sensation took over me, it felt as though someone was watching what I was doing through one of the windows in Jessica's den.

I turned my head quickly to each window, praying not to find any faces staring in from the outside but as I came to the last window I spotted a blonde/bronze-ish colored head quickly flashing away from the window. Shivers were sent up and down my spine as I turned to Jessica with fear written all across my face.

_"Jess… I think there's someone outside, and it's not just because we're watching a scary movie, movies like these never freak me out but I really did see someone."_ I blurted out as my hands trembled with fear.

_"Oh my god Bella, please tell me you're kidding…"_ Her voice trembled and I could spot the shivers slowly emerging from her skin. We almost matched, except with a few physical differences. The looks on our faces down to the actions of our bodies were almost identical.

I very slowly shook my head because no words could leave my mouth as complete terror took me over, anything could be outside this house right now and the person, whoever it was, definitely was very fast and interested in us specifically.

Jessica ran into the kitchen where her mom was doing the dishes and spilled the story to her mom but her mom just laughed and said we were freaking out due to the movie we were watching.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, the sound seemed to linger around the house giving the house a spooky edge to it. Was the person at the door Charlie or was it the mysterious boy who was at the back window of the den? 


	3. Chapter 2 Edward Cullen

**N/A:** Just to let you all know I have no idea where I'm going to go with this story, I'm basically just running around the book and changing things, haha, sad I know. Anyways, how'd you like the last chapter? Did it leave you on the edge of your seat? It sounded lame to me but eh, it was decent.

**Chapter 2 – **Edward Cullen

Sitting on the edge of the couch, my body slowly going into convulsions as the doorbell continued to ring out around the house. Jessica's face turned completely pale with fear and I was pretty sure mine was doing about the same thing, whether I could feel my face become clammy or not was definitely to be decided later on, if there was a later on.

Jessica's mother scuffled along the hallway and she placed a chubby hand on the golden doorknob. To me she seemed to be twisting it slowly as if it weighed more than her tiny hand could turn around. Creeks sounded from the knob as it made a full three sixty, soon the door would open up and a face would appear, but who's face would it be?

Opening the door at an abnormally slow pace, a familiar face appeared, hair drenched and hanging in his face was Charlie. A blue police jacket, waterproof of course, clung to his body from the rain which never stopped or seemed would stop falling from the darkened sky above.

The shaking of my body slowed down a lot and the goose bumps which had emerged from deep within my body just as quickly disappeared out of my sight. I let out a sigh of relief and gathered my jacket off the floor next to me, as I did that I took a quick glance at Jessica who was excitedly waving her hand at my dad and smiling one of her sheepishly big smiles. She was definitely a pretty looking girl whether the guys at our school noticed that or not.

I walked out the door and stood near my father as we said our goodbyes to my new friend and her darling mother. Her apron which she had on since I first saw her now lightly powered with flour. She must have been baking something when I was there and since she disappeared into the kitchen.

We got in the car completely drenched from head to toe; we shared a quick glance and ended up laughing as raindrops trickled down our faces but for some reason I still felt as though I was being watched as Charlie drove unusually slow due to the storm.

Finally I was home and I hurried up to my room where I threw myself onto my bed. My hands immediately placed themselves over my face and I closed my eyes. Maybe what I saw really wasn't what I thought it was at all… what if it was just an animal whom I thought was a boy, around my age I thought.

Suddenly I heard tapping coming from my window, I didn't want to turn as the feeling of being watched never left my body. Goose bumps once again emerged from my skin and my hands which were placed on my face began to shake again.

Carefully I rose from my bed, my hands still firmly over my face as I attempted to walk with no way of seeing anything to the window. I must've tripped over a thousand things before actually getting to my window. I let my hands fall to the window ledge and opened my eyes awkwardly, with the rain I couldn't see anything. The raindrops trickled down my window in such a fast pace there was no way I could see what was on the other side unless I opened it.

My hands grazed the rims of my window until the met directly in the middle right where the latch to open the window was. I hesitated for a split second but my hands had already decided what they were going to do. They were determined to open the window and help me see the "figure" or whatever it was lurking outside.

Opening the window, I could hear the rain battering the ground more clearly. Big trees with their leaves ruffled all around, I hated living with woods right behind my house, it was kind of scary. An howl hooted off in the distance, most likely sheltered in his hole in one of the ancient oak trees here, but as I looked around my surroundings I couldn't see anyone or anything…

I shrugged and walked away from my window and sat on my bed, facing it. My eyes gazed hardly off into the distance and my ears were fixed on the nature sounds outside. My mind raced with the absorbing sounds and images sprawled out before me.

Suddenly a small bronze colored furry thing appeared just at the ledge of my window, it looked almost like hair… the same hair I saw at Jessica's as we watched the movie. I completely stopped breathing; I noticed that hair from lunch and chemistry. It was one of the Cullen boys, Edward to be precise.

More and more features were being shone as he slowly rose his face up above the window ledge, his eyes were an oddly colored black, I couldn't even see his pupil. His pale skin was not even wet, how could that work? A crooked smile slowly grew across his face as he climbed into my room through my window.

My body leaned backward as he gracefully walked over to me, I started to stumble backwards further onto my bed. His face had almost no expression except for the crooked smile but that was not really a smile as far as I could tell. Shivers raced up and down my spine as he continued to inch closer and closer. My mind raced with thoughts of what this mysteriously lovely boy wanted.

_"Why can't I read your mind?"_ He muttered under his breath as he reached out a pale, strong looking hand. I shook my head, there was no way I was going to give it to him and at the moment my mouth seemed to be glued shut. _"Bella, I can't do anything with you and I hate it."_

"…what?" I managed to say as I looked into his eyes with wonder, no one in the world had black eyes… no one. My body began to shake ferociously and I kept moving backward almost falling off my bed.

_"You're a mystery to me Bella, you're soo different from everyone around here. I can't figure out why you are though." _He continued to talk, his words made no sense, I was no more different from the next girl. I had the same things, I dressed the same, and I had no distinctly different features. I was bland, what in the world could he mean?

_"I'm… I'm not different. What are you doing here? Get out of my house!"_ I roared as fear overtook me, at this point I didn't care if Charlie could hear me, I just needed to be safe and away from Edward. My eyes continued to be locked onto his, it was like I was falling in love with him more and more I stared at him but I was scared to death about what he was planning to do next.

_"Oh my, Bella. What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here, what have I said to you to make you shake? Have I frightened you?" _He spoke, the words gracefully trailing from his mouth, his coy smile disappearing from his face and a look a worry took it's place.

_"I don't know Edward… today in class you were rude to me and now you've stalked me from Jessica's house to my own and climbed through my window? No reason why I'm shaking." _I spat out, very rudely might I add. I couldn't believe that this "god" was standing in my bedroom with no reason at all, he seemed soo confuse as if he was in a trance.

Just as suddenly as Edward had disappeared at Jessica's house a voice shattered gently through the window from outside. I couldn't understand what it was saying but it sounded like a girl's voice. Edward must have known what it meant because he left as soon as it rang out.

I ran to my window and I closed it shut, I locked the tab at the top of it and plopped back onto my bed. My body rocked back and forth on it as the fear from early clung tightly onto me. What the heck had just happened?


	4. Chapter 3 School Time

**Disclaimer:** God, I hate saying this, it's like putting a knife through my heart but I do not in any way own Twilight, New Moon, or the new upcoming book Eclipse, nor do I own any of the characters that will be mentioned or already mentioned in this story. The only thing I do, I guess "own", is the plot of this story.

**N/A**: Bwahahaha a lot of you loved the mysterious guy in chapter two, teeehee. And chapter 3 was like utterly perfect if I must say so myself. Uhm… yeah like I said before I have no idea where this story is gonna go so don't ask me for sneak peeks of what's going to happen next, keep the reviews coming, I **adore** them, they make me happy.

**Chapter 3 –** School Time

And so my night went about dreamless after me staying up half the night worrying if the mysterious god like boy would try to get in my house another way. Last night was soo random, I mean… I didn't expect _him_ the good looking one to be staying _me_ the complete klutz, it made no sense and what was his blabbing on about not being able to know what I'm thinking? Maybe he's just a really good guesser and I'm hard to read which would be really dumb since my face is like an open book.

I rubbed the sand that the sandman had left in my eyes the few hours I had actually managed to sleep last night away and sat up in my bed, the covers laid sprawled all over and half off my bed, no wonder why I was so cold last night. My hands behind me, holding up my still asleep body, I wiggled my toes as if to get the sensation of having body parts back.

My eyes shifted nervously around my room searching for any misplaced or missing objects but everything was the same, as if nothing happened. Some of my old clothes were thrown around my room floor, my open jewelry box with its treasures spewing from the inside, and my window locked tight like usual. It was as if nothing happened last night, maybe I was just dreaming… I mean I was awfully tired last night and everything seemed normal. I guess I just won't mention anything in school today, oh my gosh! SCHOOL!

Rushing around my room I slipped on a pair of jeans and some colored blouse, I wasn't really paying attention to the color of it, it didn't really matter because I was about to be late on my second day! I mean yesterday was bad enough with the weird way Edward stared at me at lunch and the way he acted in class when I was forced to sit next to him.

I finally arrived at school, a little bit early, thank god. I definitely couldn't deal with running into class late. I walked around outside the school and watched all the kids talking and flirting with their friends.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around, it was Eric, annoying little Eric. I'm sure he's a nice guy and all but he was unnecessarily creepy. I rolled my eyes when he looked away.

_"Hi Eric…"_ I mumbled trying to look as though I was distracted or focused on anything other than Eric but unfortunately for me there was nothing around but rain and people clomping about in rain boots. I let out a deep and frustrated sigh, someone save me? Please? I thought and just as I had thought that Jessica and Mike were running to tell me about some story.

_"Hey Jess… Mike."_ I said and looked at both of them with a smile. They were officially going to be my saviors, I mean, how could they not? They did just save me from Eric… he was definitely getting jealous of Mike who's energetic puppy like nature got in the way of his flirting with me.

_"BELLA! BELLA! You'll never guess what just happened!"_ Jessica screeched as she waved her delicate arms about almost whacking Mike and me in the face a few times. Sometimes she could get soo excited over something that if she didn't tell me or the nearest person to her, she'd explode.

_"What happened now?!"_ I egged on in my fake excited voice, as I grasped her hands and we both excitedly moved them up and down. I'm surprised we weren't jumping up and down as well. Mike rolled his eyes as he watched me get her even more excited, I couldn't help it.

_"Well, I just heard Edward…"_ She paused a bit and pursed her lips. _"and Alice talking about what had happened last night I'm assuming and I was just wondering, WHAT HAPPENED?! I mean, is it really true that Edward was at YOUR house?!"_

Her little puppy dog crush on Edward was absolutely adorable but I knew that if I told her the truth she might think Edward likes me and that would just pain her. The way she looked at him the other day when I asked who _they_ were was obviously shown that he had quite possibly turned her down, maybe more than just once.

_"Uhm, not that I can recall, I got home from your house and fell asleep." _I lied, my voice trying to be as sincere as it possibly could; I was never really good at lying, even when I was little.

"_Ooh geeze, maybe they were talking about someone else and I just confused the name. It's definitely possible, they were talking soo fast and low." _She mumbled as her huge grin turned into a slight frown, her lip stuck out in a puppydog face.

I placed one my hands on her shoulder and told her to cheer up just as the bell to get to first period rang out. We all walked to our first period classes together since they were all really close together and left each other. I definitely couldn't wait to get to lunch where I'd get to see if what really happened last night really did happen or if I was just dreaming it up. I did have a tendency to have an overactive imagination, but last night's events seemed soo real to me.


End file.
